Sesshomaru in Love!
by Cuppycake231
Summary: Michiko is a 16 year old who grew up in a shitty lifestyle. On her 16th birthday, her life changes. Sesshomaru kidnaps her and takes her to his castle to be held prisoner. He soon falls in love with her. Will he make his move or kill her?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru in Love?!

I walked slowly in the forest next to a small village without even knowing. My eyes gazed at the ground, being empty. A group of women spotted me walked between trees and bushes. "You! Over there! Are you lost," a woman asked as she putted her basket of clothes in the ground. I looked up and saw the woman coming closer. The woman stopped in her tracks and stared at me. My eye lids dropped and my legs collapsed out from under me. I couldn't remember what happened to me after that. A warm fire burned next to me. My eyes opened and I found myself in a small hut and being surrounded by strangers.

I pulled myself up to look around the hut. It was small and cozy due to the strangers surrounding me. I did my best to stand up on my two legs and look outside of the small hut. "Be careful! I don't want to pick you up again," a man said in a grouchy tone. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. The man came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder to turn me around to face him. He had dog ears and silver hair. My eyes were stuck on his hair. My hand reached up and touched his soft, long hair. His eyes widen and jerked his head away from my hand.

A girl wearing strange clothes came over to me. "Who are you," the girl asked me. I looked at her with me empty eyes. Without saying a word, I walked out of the hut revealing a small village. My legs automatically walked towards the village's entrance. The villagers looked at me walking up to the forest. I never looked back to the villagers to say my silent goodbyes for helping me. When I reached the top, I ran in a random direction to get away from people. I never really liked being around people because I have been treated like shit by them and I didn't want the memories to return.

Nightfall came and I wanted to take shelter. I created a campfire and cooked some animals I found in the forest. After I cooked them, I didn't realized that I fallen to sleep. When morning came, I woke up with a large piece of cloth on me. I looked around me and I noticed a man with tattoos, long white hair and white clothing sitting across from me. A short green demon with a staff came over to me and said, "So you have awaken? I'm sure you will leave soon. This is Master Sesshomaru's territory," the demon said as he turned to look at the strange man. The man woke up and stood up. He looked at me and glared at my eyes. I looked at the ground and stood up. Holding the cloth up, the man took it really fast. My eyes continued to look at the ground when the man said, "I'm Lord Sesshomaru. Thanks for giving me my shirt back. Where are you heading to?"

"I-I-I'm heading nowhere. I don't know anyone to call family or friend," I said with tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes with my hands and looked up. My eyes locked onto Sesshomaru's eyes. They felt almost empty. I couldn't read his expression. His face was expressionless because I couldn't read it. "Why are you looking at me like that," he asked. I sort of blushed and looked down at the ground again.

"Sorry! I felt emptiness in your eyes like mine," I replied while blushing more.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Michiko," I said in a low tone of voice. I felt a hand on my head. It was pushing lightly too. I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at me with kind eyes. Blushing even more, Sesshomaru kissed my forehead. He walked away with swift movements. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground, landing on my ass. Footsteps came ever closer to me. I didn't look back to see who it was. The silver haired man, the kind woman and others came over to me. Thinking I was hurt, the kind woman and another woman ran over to me. "Are you hurt," the both women asked in unison. To shock to say anything, the silver haired man picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Flailing my arms and legs, the man dropped me on the ground.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need anyone to be with!" I yelled and ran away from the group. Running as fast as I could, the silver haired man ran to get me.

"Hey! You better come with us or get eaten alive by some demon," the man said as he was pulling on my arm. I was pulling my arm away, trying to get away from him. Tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "Inuyasha! Look! You made her cry! Let me handle this," a monk said as he was walking to where the silver haired man stopped me. The monk pushed the other guy out of my way and held my hand. "Hi there miss. Don't be afraid of this half demon guy. Will you come with us, so you can bear my children," the monk said in a soothing voice. My eyes grew in disgust. I raised my hand and slapped the monk and left a huge hand print on his face. He fell to the ground and I made a run for it. The man from earlier, flew down in front of me. I ran into him and looked at his eyes. His arm pulled me closer to him and he stepped in front of me. "What have you done, Inuyasha? This is my flesh to eat. Not yours," the man said. _So the silver haired guy is named Inuyasha? _Not paying attention, the man picked me up and I was hanging from his arm. He ran to get away from the half demon.

This is just a work in progress. Follow, Review, or other things. Thanks for reading my sucky story. Stay tuned for more! Michiko is a character I made up! Please don't take it!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha or the characters except for Michiko. I got that out of my head. Have fun reading! This is a short one because I really want to update as fast as possible. If I don't update, its due to testing in school. I will study for it so I hope I do good on it.

Chapter 2

When Sesshomaru stopped running, he dropped me on the ground.

"What was that for? Are you trying to kill me, like the other guy," I asked as I stood up, dusting off my clothes.

"Don't compare me to that half demon mutt," he said in a mean tone of voice. My cheeks puffed up from air in a mean way. Sesshomaru got down on one knee and pulled me on his back. I was small compared to him. He looked like he was 6 foot tall to me. I'm as tall as a 5 foot 4 person. Sesshomaru started to run again with me on his back and 20 minutes later, we arrived at his castle. It looks dark and eerie. I never seen a castle like that before. It had the same layout as the head of the village's house. It was big, but looked kinda flat on the outside.

Guards ran up to greet Sesshomaru. Their eyes slowly moved to me, the half demon. "Stay back, Mi'Lord! She could be dangerous," one of the guards yelled as he pointed his weapon in my direction. I jumped back in fright. Sesshomaru looked at me when I jumped.

"Stand down. She's with me. No one is to disturb me," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"Uhh, Sesshomaru? I kind of want to go back now. I don't li-," I tried to finish my sentence but Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped to his bedroom. He had jumped high in the sky so my eyes stayed shut because I was scared of heights. Sesshomaru let my body go when we landed in his room. Too scared to open my eyes, I shivered with fear as well. The door opened and closed and voices were being heard in the hallway. I tried to stand up but my legs were frozen to the floor. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a large room with a desk, many books, swords, and a small bed in the corner.

I observed the room as much as I could before Sesshomaru came walking in. Trying to calm down, I slowly stood up to get my balance back. I walked over to the desk and looked what was on it. Many papers were taking up the small desk. Lots of papers filled the sides of the desk too. _What is he doing with all of this paper? _I wondered. Footsteps walked closer and faster. When I heard Sesshomaru's footsteps, they weren't like that. The feet slammed against the floor creating more and more thundering sound. The door to the room came flying open.

"I thought you were going to escape from me. I don't want you to be taken away from me," Sesshomaru said, blushing a little. I looked at his face to see him slightly blushing. I straighten my spine by standing up straight.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. But I don't belong here. I belong in the forest being ready to be killed by strong demons," I said in a small tone for him to barely hear me.

"Don't think of me like my heart is going all fuzzy but, I want you to stay here. With me. No one else," he said, blushing even more. I looked up at him in the eyes and smiled a little. My legs automatically walked over to him. I gently touched his hair to see if this wasn't fake. _Why is he acting so weird? From what I've heard, he is supposed to be feared by the humans and other demons. He looks all fuzzy on the inside. Is he really turning soft or is it just me? _ I thought to myself. Without realizing it, Sesshomaru put his hands on my face. His face was getting closer to me, very slow like. Inches from each other…


	3. Chapter 3

I know this chapter is short but its all I got. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Except for Michiko, the 1st person character. I will update again tomorrow or later today, who knows. Just keep calm and read on, guys! Review, follow, or other stuff on this story.

Chapter 3

My eyes closed from instinct. Waiting for his lips to get to mine, I puffed my lips out to reach his. Sesshomaru teased me and started to laugh at me. My eyes opened to see him laugh. I started to blush and pounded my feet, walking away. A woman walked in and started to caress Sesshomaru. "You shouldn't really tease a girl like that. You are just too cruel," the woman said in a flirtatious voice. She kissed Sesshomaru's cheek while brushing his hair with her hands. I didn't want to look back at Sesshomaru, but I forced myself to. The woman was clinging on to him, kissing him. My cheeks turned bright red just by looking at him. Sesshomaru looked in the corners of his eyes looking at me and my blushing face.

Sesshomaru took the woman's arms and led her outside of his room. My eyes widen to see him do that? _Why did he do that? Does he think I'm jealous by looking at them make out? _I thought to myself. My face color turned back to normal for the first time since I gotten kidnapped. My ears picked up noises from the hallway. I walked over to the door and put my head against the screen door. Soft screams was echoing the hallways. My face started to blush even more from hearing that. I backed away from the door because footsteps were being heard. They were different from Sesshomaru's steps. It was silent in the hallway. _Did they leave? _I thought as I was walking to the door. I slowly opened the door slightly. The door flew open from the half demon, Inuyasha, from before.

"Ahhckk!" Inuyasha yelped. He jumped backwards and landed on his ass. I also jumped back and landed on Sesshomaru's desk. Inuyasha walked in the room and picked me up on his shoulder. I was repeatedly hitting his back to let me down. "Put me down now!" I yelled. The monk went over to me and held my hands together and put his other hand on my mouth.

"Don't worry. We are trying to save you from Inuyasha's older brother," he said in a soft tone. I looked over the monk's shoulder and spotted 2 more humans, a fox demon, and a cat looking animal. My eyes grew big, seeing Sesshomaru behind them. I kicked my legs and licked the monk's hand. The monk pulled his hand away from my mouth in disgust. Inuyasha dropped after I hit him in the face with my foot. Sesshomaru walked in to catch me from falling to the ground. His arm wrapped around my stomach and he pulled me into his arms.

"Don't mess with her, mutt," Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha. The 2 girls were aiming their weapons at Sesshomaru, ready to fight. _What are they going to do? Kill him? Take me? What do they want? _I thought to myself. I wondered what their real reason to be here, about to kill the man who took me into his castle.

"Stop!" I yelled. Everyone lowered their weapons. They looked at me, including Sesshomaru. I wiggled out of Sesshomaru's arms to be free. "Don't kill Sesshomaru! He's the only demon who is actually taken care of me! I was treated like shit when I was little, I just wanted to be taken care of by someone," I said, looking at everyone. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my stomach and my chest. He pulled me close to his body to protect me. I blushed when he did that. My back was rubbing against his stomach. My face blushed even redder. I felt my arm being tugged by Inuyasha.

"You can't go with him. He's evil. He works for Naraku," Inuyasha said still tugging on my arm. My arm felt like it was going to be torn off. Tears formed in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. _I don't want to be taken away from Sesshomaru! He has taken care of me! Don't take me away!_ I thought to myself. Those thoughts made tears run down my face even faster. The girl with the weird clothing looked at me with sad eyes. "Inuyasha…sit," the girl said. Inuyasha went straight through the floor. My eyes widen to see such scary magic. "I'm sorry to have troubled you. I'll get everyone together and leave," the girl said and bowed.

Sesshomaru pointed to the door and the people left. I tried to wiggle out of Sesshomaru's grasp, but it was difficult. "Where are you going? You aren't going with them," he said in a monotone voice. I looked up at him in the face and made a mean face. He looked down at me and turned his head to face another direction of the room. He let me go from his grasp and walked out of his room. I walked over to the door and slid my back against it.

Sesshomaru was on the other side of the door. "Um, Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?" I asked in a small tone, trying hard to not speak out loud. The door slid open, revealing Sesshomaru with a scary look on his face. My glare fixed from the floor to Sesshomaru.

"Nothing is wrong. I have a lot of thoughts in my mind," He said, blushing a bright pink.

"Ok. I just needed to know," I said.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Give me a good reason why you were curious. I don't need a cheap excuse."

"I-I-I-Don't really know why. I just don't want you getting sick from having too much thoughts in your head," I said kind of blushing a bright red. Sesshomaru got down on his knees to look at me. I tried to avoid eye contact with him but, he put his hands on my face. He forced me to look at him. I locked my eyes on his eyes. His face got closer by the second. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, my breathing got faster. We were nose to nose from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for being late with this chapter. It is a little shorter than the other chapters but it will do. I was working on it for 2 days! I'm so so so sorry. I hope you like it. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Except for Michiko, shes mine. I'm going to make another story so I hope you will like that one too. :)

Chapter 4

Our lips touched. My eyes didn't close until 2 seconds later. Sesshomaru pushed hard against my lips. I pulled away from Sesshomaru. He looked into my empty eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a 'manly' tone. I shook my head in disagreement. My eyes widen from what I just seen. _Sesshomaru, the demon lord, kissed me. _Without realizing it, Sesshomaru planted another kiss on me. I started to blush a dark red. He pulled away and placed his hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever. You lay down in my bed," he said as he picked me up in his arms and laid me down on his bed. I tried to say something but my voice just gave up on me. After he put the covers over me, he left to get his servants to nurse me back to health. My eyes gotten heavy from waiting for Sesshomaru to come back. Without realizing it, I fell to sleep.

-Morning-

My eyes slowly opened, revealing Sesshomaru, a woman, and a small green demon from before. "So you finally awaken. I was afraid of you staying asleep forever," Sesshomaru said with a caressing voice. He touched my forehead with his hand. "You still have the fever from before," he said as he pulled back his hand. I blushed a little from that small statement. _Why is my heart beating fast? Is this what it feels like when someone is in love with another? _My thoughts ran about in my head, I became dizzy.

Sesshomaru picked me up and my head landed on his chest, over his heart. _Why is both our hearts racing? It's like our hearts are having a race. To see who will confess first. _I looked at Sesshomaru. He had a straight face and never moved his eyebrows. He sat me down against a wall and pulled a cover over me. "Stay covered. You should stay warm to sweat more. It will help you get better," he said after he threw the cover on me. I giggled a little and looked at him. Sesshomaru blushed a little from me laughing from his shyness. I slid my hand to the floor and patted it. "Sit with me," I said in a friendly voice. He slowly made his way over.

"Is something the matter," he asked me.

"No. I just wanted to talk with you," I said with a smile on my face.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

"The reason why you took me."

Sesshomaru wanted to avoid this question for a while. "Uh, well, I-. Hmm, I-I-I kind of li-," he stuttered. He accidently moved his hand on top of mine. We both blushed deep red. I turned and faced the door that led outside to the balcony. "Uh, what did you say," I asked politely.

"I like you," Sesshomaru said, fast. My eyes looked back at Sesshomaru, not believing the words that fell out of his mouth. His eyes were looking at the door leading to the hallway. I took my hand and pulled Sesshomaru's face to look at me. "Are you joking," I asked in a curious tone. His facial expression changed from harmless to angry. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground from the hard slap. My eyes filled with fear and tears. Sesshomaru walked away from me and left to another room.

I rubbed my cheek where I got slapped by him. Tears ran down my cheeks in pain and I couldn't stop crying. He walked back in the room 15 minutes later and apologized. I sat next to the door leading to the balcony, being quiet. He walked over to me and sat on the floor, trying to be eye level with me. My head was turned, facing the wall to hide the bruise he left on my cheek. "I want out of here," I said, quietly. Sesshomaru scoffed at me and put his hand on my face to see both of my eyes. When he did, he noticed a bruise on my cheek.

"Who did this?" He asked, changing his facial expressions. I looked at his eyes and replied, "You." His eyes widen. He stood up and walked out of the room again. _How is this room from the ground?_ I thought to myself. I walked over to the balcony door and stepped outside. I looked down and noticed it was very far from the ground. With my fear running through my body, my legs gave out. _There is no way I could escape from this place. _I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is short and late. I was sick and couldn't do anything during that time. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters except for Michiko, I made her up. I hope you enjoy and wait for the 6th chapter.

Sesshomaru walks in the room to see me sitting outside on the balcony. I laid my head on the railing to rest. He walked outside and picked me up. Without realizing it, Sesshomaru throws me in the air. "What the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled to him. He came up to me at full speed.

"Do you trust me," he asked, his golden eyes gazing into mine. I nodded my head and he wrapped his arms around me. A few seconds later, we landed on the ground. My legs collapses under me once more from the height of the fall. I never do to well with heights. Sesshomaru looked at me and sat on the ground. "What's wrong," he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and said, "When I was little, my mother got killed from my father, a large demon. I was only 6 years old that time."

Flashback

"Mommy! Look what I made," 6 year old me saying, placing a flower crown in my mother's hair. She smiled and replied, "thank you, Michiko. Have you seen your father?"

"No, mother. You stay home and rest. I will go find him," I said before I left the hut. The village I lived with, lived next to the ocean. My father was a fisherman and he would go to a cliff next to the ocean to fish. I ran over to see my dad at work. "Daddy! Do you like the present I gave to mommy," I asked him. He was pulling a large net out of the water that caught lots of fish for the village. When he was done pulling the net, he stepped over to me and kissed my head. "I love it, Michiko. You better hurry back home and help your mother," he said in return. The net full of fish broke and all of the fish were slapping against the ground from the lack of water.

I stood near the edge of the cliff and got knocked off into the ocean. The cliff was really high up from where I landed in the water. My father, a demon, jumped to save me. When my dad and I got out of the water, he looked like a monster. He had black eyes, warriors' uniform, and a warrior's weapon at his side. His height was a big as the Demon Lord. My mother ran outside to see what the ruckus was and she noticed me in my dad's arms. She ran over to see if I was still alive. My father placed me on the beach's sand. When my mother got there, my dad looked in my mother's eyes. "I don't want you to get near our daughter again, you monster," she said with tears in her eyes. My father had fire in his eyes and grew angry. Mother, she tried to protect me by using her body as a shield. Father didn't really care about my mother so he attacked her first. He dug his long claws through her back and when she fell, he took me and kept me somewhere 'safe'.

I stayed in the safe place for many years and then, up till last year, I left the safe place and never looked back.

End of Flashback

I stood up and turned around. Sesshomaru watched my hands move up to my eyes. I rubbed my eyes really fast and turned back around to look at Sesshomaru. He stood up and walked over to me. His hands reached up to my face and he used his thumbs to my eyes. His thumbs rubbed under my eyes to wipe away the tears. I laid my hand on his hand and pulled his hand away. "I'm fine. It's only the past. I should just forget it anyways," I said as I put his hand to his side. I smiled at him to let him know that I'm alright. Sesshomaru looked at me with a concern look on his face. As fast a lightning bolt, Sesshomaru literally swept me off my feet and carried me inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it took sorta long time to write this chapter. -_- I was testing a little chat thing where you could see my screen and such at this thing called . I'm promoting it to let you, the reader/viewer, to see what I'm doing after 3:30 p.m. eastern time zone. Reminder, I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Except for Michiko, I made her up. Don't forget, you could see what I'm doing on my computer at anytime. Thanks!

Chapter 6

My eyes widen to see Sesshomaru taking me back inside. _Damn, I was just going to escape from here. _I thought to myself. My thoughts began to jumble up in my head from many scenarios going on. One of them was to fake an intruder but where am I supposed to go? That plan is a fail. Sesshomaru let me go in the dining room. A scent caught my nose. It smelt like cooked animal food. _Fish? No, maybe, cow? _I thought. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Is something wrong with the food? Do you not like it," Sesshomaru asked as he got in front of me.

"Everyth-," I tried to say.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There you are! There are intruders inside the castle! What do we do?" one of Sesshomaru's guards said. _Is it Inuyasha and his group? _I stood up thinking that he came to get me. Sesshomaru left the dining room to see what was going on. I was the only one in the room. Many footsteps were running in the hallway and up and down the stairs. The room had 2 sets of doors. One leading outside and one leading to the hallway. _Now's my chance to escape this fucking castle. _A smile lit up on my face and my legs running to the door. Right when I was opening the door, Inuyasha and his gang ran past the door. I hurried out to catch up to them but they were too fast. "Wait! For! Me! Guys!" I yelled to them. Some of them turned to look at me. I ran until I was worn out of energy. The monk ran over to me and picked me up, groping my butt. With little energy I had left, I slapped the monk really hard. The girl that was on the huge fox was laughing. We caught up to Inuyasha and decided to leave the castle and return to the village.

As the best we could do, we escaped without anyone knowing. _I wonder what Sesshomaru is thinking right now. _I thought to myself. Before I opened my eyes, I felt a nice cool breeze going through my thick black hair. When I opened my eyes, I didn't realize we were flying in air. I looked down to see the ground, it was so far up, and I could barely make out where the ground was. My voice making a high pitched sound rang in the girl on the fox, the other girl with weird clothing, the monk, the fox demon, and Inuyasha. I grabbed someone that was close to me and wrapped my arms around them. It was the monk that I held onto.

"Whoa there. Are you okay? You don't look too good," he asked in a polite tone of voice.

"I don't do flying or heights," I said in his ear. He laughed at me and looked up at the clouds. I wrapped my arms around the monks' arm and held it there for a long time. When we landed in the village, I jumped down and dug a small hole for me to sit in. The village looked at the hole and looked down to see me sitting in it.

I held my legs close to me in horror from the extreme heights. An old woman pushed villagers away and looked at me. "Ye child, come here. Ye will catch a cold," she said. I looked up at her and noticed she had an eye patch on her eye. _What happened to her? _ I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

I jumped out of the hole and stood on my two feet. My body was covered in scratches from being in the castle. The old woman in a shrine priestess led me inside of her hut. There, I saw Inuyasha and everyone sitting around the fire pit in the middle of the room. _I think I should just stay away from everyone. Just to make sure that they don't want to know me and my shitty past. _My thoughts were set on sitting in a corner of the room. I walked to the far side of the room to sit in the corner. The girls who sat next to each other made space for me to sit with them. My head shook in disagreement.

"Come on. Sit with me and Sango," the girl with the weird clothing said. _Her name is Sango? Where have I heard this name before? _I looked back in my past when I used to live in a village.

Flashback

After my demon father killed my mother, the head of my village sent for demon slayers. When they arrived, they exterminated my father and introduced themselves. My eyes laid on the female slayer. She said her name was Sango. She took out my father, a huge tiger demon, with the rest of the demon slayers. I walked over the female and gave her a flower crown that I made for my dead mother.

End of flashback

I stood up slowly and walked quietly over to Sango and the strange girl. "I'm Kagome and this is Sango. What's your name," Kagome asked with a smile.

"Michiko," I replied. I looked at the door to the hut and I swore I heard someone sneaking around. _Who is outside sneaking around this hut? _My thoughts made many scenarios again. One: it could be one of the village's kids, two: someone trying to kill me, or three: someone trying to kidnap me again. My instincts kicked in and heard someone on the roof. I jumped up from my knees to my feet. I ran outside to see who it was. Lord Sesshomaru. _How did he find me? Oh, my scent is all over his castle. _I slapped my head with my hand and looked up at him.

"You, come with me. You aren't needed here with that half demon mutt," Sesshomaru said in an ungrateful tone. I gave Sesshomaru a mean look in his eyes. Fast like a lightning bolt, he appeared in my face and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Struggling, I tried to loosen his grip around me. "Let me go! I don't want to go back to the castle," I yelled, before biting his right shoulder. My teeth were sharp as a knife and dug into his shoulder, drawing blood. He let go of my waist and pushed my head off of his shoulder. Automatically, his hand covered the wound I gave him. Sesshomaru fled from the small village.

I turned and faced the huge forest. Making a run for it, I dashed to the forest scenery. As I reached the forest, I looked at the small village. _This looks like my village. _I sighed and started to run to a random location. I heard water flowing nearby. Once I reached the running water, I sat on the bank and cupped my hands in the water. I pulled my cupped hands to my mouth and drank from the spring water. A water fall was nearby and it was so beautiful. It glowed beautiful colors and reflected on the water. Footsteps were getting closer to me. My reflexes got the best of me and I quickly turned around and smacked the person creeping up to me. He grabbed my wrist before I hit his face. "Watch where you're hitting. You almost got me," he said. I observed him and notice he had wolf ears and a wolf tail. My eyes landed on his ears and I wanted to touch them. The guy gave me a weird look and he released my wrist from his grasp. The guy turned his back on me and started to head to the waterfall. As fast as I could, I reached up to his ears and pressed my index finger and my thumbs on his ears. His ears twitched and he turned his head towards me. I backed off and looked at his eyes.

His glare fixed on my eyes. As slowly as I could, I turned and ran away from him. He ran after me and grabbed my waist. _Why is everyone grabbing my waist? First Sesshomaru then this guy? I gonna kill 'em both. _I turned and used my nails to scratch his face. I looked at his face and noticed that the scar on his face was bleeding. I giggled and pulled my wrist out of his hand and ran for it. I stopped to catch my breath. I looked up and noticed an old, worn down well. My curiosity got the best of me and I went to take a look inside. _Why isn't there any water in this? _ I heard footsteps hitting the ground, getting closer.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it took forever to write this chapter! I burnt my arm, I had end of the school year stuff, and driver's ed taking up my precious writing time! I also moved which took forever to get everything unpacked. I will try to update more often and I know you have missed my weekly updates? Anyway! I hope you like this chapter and its kind of long. YAY! I don't own the Inuyasha characters except for Michiko. I made her up.

I turned around and saw Inuyasha's group. They stopped in their tracks and looked at me. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. I walked closer to them and touched Inuyasha's ears. He backed away from me, feeling awkward. I stepped away from the group.

"I ran away from someone. I have nowhere to go now," I said, looking down at the ground. Kagome walked up to me and gave me a hug. My eyes looked over her shoulder and refused her hug. I walked backwards and didn't realize that I was only inches away from falling into the well. The back of my legs hit the wall of the well and I fell in. The last moment I saw was Kagome, Sango, and the rest of the group looking down the well. A purple glow surrounded me. I closed my eyes, thinking what was going to happen to me. The sound of nothing sunk in my ears. _What happened? _I wondered. I opened my eyes and found myself in some dark place.

"Hey! Kagome is back!" a little boy's voice yelled through the well. I looked up to see what the boy looked like. His head poked through the darkness and his eyes looked at me. "Who are you," he asked.

"I'm Michiko. You are," I asked. The boy answered, "Souta." I smiled at him.

"Can you help me out of here," I asked. He nodded his head and told me to climb the ladder that was thrown down on the side. I slowly climbed out of the well when another purple glow appeared. My head looked down and saw Kagome. "Hi, Kagome," I said as I was half way up the ladder. Minutes later, Kagome, Souta, and I were in Kagome's home. It was nice, but I didn't understand anything in the home. "Oh, who is this young lady sitting next to you, Kagome," a woman who looked almost like Kagome said. She had a smile on her face and she sat at the table with us.

"I'm Michiko. Nice to meet you," I said as I bowed a little. She bowed back in a kindly manner and she got up and said, "I'm going to make dinner. Would you like to join us for dinner, Michiko?" I looked over at Kagome and she was shaking her head, no. "Mom, she has to go back to Inuyasha's time," Kagome said while she stood up and pushed her chair back. The chair fell to the floor and made a loud noise. A grumpy groan came from upstairs. The noise got closer and closer until it reached the dining room. "What is with all the noise," the old man that came with the grumpy groan. I stood up and bowed to acknowledge his presence. He looked at me confused and sat at his seat at the dinner table. Kagome's mother served dinner to all of us at the table and then Souta joined us. We ate dinner and talked. I got to know about Kagome and the rest of her family a little better. I finished dinner and got up. "Thanks for dinner, err," I said but didn't get a name from Kagome's mother.

"Just call me Kun-Loon," she said with a smile.

"Thank you for dinner, Kun-Loon," I said as I put my dishes in a metal container. Kagome took my hand and led me up to her room. I sat on the floor and she sat on her bed. "Your mother is nice. I wish my mother was here," I said to Kagome. She looked at me and asked, "What happened to your mom?" I looked up at Kagome and replied, "It's a long story. I don't think you would like to listen to it."

"It's fine. As long as my friends to come here during your story," Kagome smiled and sat on the floor with me to listen to my story.

"Well, my mom was a human and she loved my father and I. We were a perfect little family."

FLASHBACK

My mother was in the hut, cooking soup in a big cauldron over a fire. "Mother, may I help you cook the soup," I asked in my high pitched voice. She nodded with a smile and told me to go and collect vegetables from the garden. I left the hut and ran to our garden. My family garden was made by my father and he planted lots of food there for us to eat. As I ran to get the vegetables, I stopped by the side of the hut to get a basket. The basket was small for me to carry. When I reached the garden, I pulled lots of vegetables. "Michiko? Can you hurry up please so I can give your father the soup for lunch?" My mother yelled from the hut. I picked up my basket and ran inside.

"Here mother! I picked lots of the food," I said. I smiled and giggled a little bit. My mother smiled and said she will take care of the food and for me to play outside. I nodded and left the hut and went to a patch of grass and found lots of flowers. I made a crown out of them and ran to my mother. I placed it in my mother's hair and I heard her say, "Michiko, Do you know where your father is?"

"No, mother. You stay home. I will go find him," I said before I left the hut. The village I lived with, lived next to the ocean. My father was a fisherman and he would go to a cliff next to the ocean to fish. I ran over to see my dad at work. "Daddy! Do you like the present I gave to mommy," I asked him. He was pulling a large net out of the water that caught lots of fish for the village. When he was done pulling the net, he stepped over to me and kissed my head. "I love it, Michiko. You better hurry back home and help your mother," he said in return. The net full of fish broke and all of the fish were slapping against the ground from the lack of water.

I stood near the edge of the cliff and got knocked off into the ocean. The cliff was really high up from where I landed in the water. My father, a demon, jumped to save me. When my dad and I got out of the water, he looked like a monster. He had black eyes, warriors' uniform, and a warrior's weapon at his side. His height was a big as the Demon Lord. My mother ran outside to see what the ruckus was and she noticed me in my dad's arms. She ran over to see if I was still alive. My father placed me on the beach's sand. When my mother got there, my dad looked in my mother's eyes. "I don't want you to get near our daughter again, you monster," she said with tears in her eyes. My father had fire in his eyes and grew angry. Mother, she tried to protect me by using her body as a shield. Father didn't really care about my mother so he attacked her first. He dug his long claws through her back and when she fell, he took me and kept me somewhere 'safe'.

I stayed in the safe place for many years and then, up till last year, I left the safe place and never looked back.

END OF FLASHBACK


	9. Chapter 9

I know I'm a little early but I really wanted to post this chapter so I can make the next chapter a little more interesting. (^.^) I don't own Inuyasha characters but I made Michiko up. Thanks for reading this chapter and I'm also sorry for making this chapter short. I also may be late of the other chapters because I have driver's ed. v.v

Kagome looked at me with sad eyes. "There's nothing to be sad about. It's the past and my father doesn't exist in my life anymore," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Kagome wrapped her arms around me and there was a knock on the door. The door opened and 3 girls were there. She released from the hug and stood up. "Yuka! Ayumi! Eri! What are you doing here?" Kagome said with a smile on her face. She jumped to hug them and they hugged back. I stood up and bowed to them in respect and sat back down. One of Kagome's friends pulled Kagome out in the hallway and closed the door. "Who is the girl?" Yuka asked as she pointed to the door.

"Her name is Michiko. She's Inuyasha's friend," she said with a disgusting look as she said Inuyasha's name.

Feudal Era

Inuyasha was sitting down in Lady Kaede's hut, holding a bowl of hot soup. He felt a sneeze coming but didn't save his food from the sneeze. He sneezed and it landed on Miroku's face. He ran around yelling but wiped his face off with his sleeve. "Someone must be talking about me. Who is it," Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"It could be Sesshomaru," he replied with lifted shoulders. Inuyasha got more soup and started to eat.

Kagome's time

Kagome and her friend walked back into Kagome's room and sat on her bed. I pulled my legs up to my chest. Kagome's friends looked at me and one of them said, "Hi, my name is Yuka," she said with a smile.

"I'm Eri," another one said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ayumi," another one said. I looked up to see them smiling at me and I smiled back. I looked at the floor again. Kun-loon came in the room and had a tray with cups of tea on it. I thanked her and drank the warm tea. An hour passed and I stood up and everyone in the room looked at me.

"I have to go back," I said to Kagome.

"Oh, where do you live? We can walk you home," Yuka said to me.

"I live in the Sengoku Period," I said to them. They looked at me like I was nuts. Everyone started laughing but Kagome. I got angry and walked to Kagome's window. After I opened the window, wind gushed in. Everyone looked at the window to see me jump down. When I landed, I stood straight up and turned around. The girls were at the window looking at me. "Bye, guys! Nice to meet you," I said to everyone. I ran to the well in a small hut. I lifted my legs into the hole and fell. With my eyes closed, I waited for a purple light to engulf me to an empty world. I peeked to see where I was. _Damn it! I'm still in Kagome's time._ I thought to myself.

I turned around and climbed the ladder that was still hanging off the side. When I reached for the edge, a hand grabbed me. I shrieked and pushed the hand away and fell back down into the well. Everyone in Kagome's home heard me. They all ran out to the well and made a small scream.


End file.
